The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree denominated varietally as "Sure Fire", and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which produces a clingstone fruit which has a firm yellow colored flesh at commercial maturity, and which is principally characterized as to novelty by a date of ripening of approximately May 12 through May 15 at Dinuba, Calif.
Fruit growers have long recognized that the relative dates that various varieties of nectarines become ripe for harvesting is of extreme importance. In particular, it has long been recognized as desirable to provide a nectarine tree that bears fruit during a portion of the season later than other varieties having similar characteristics such that the fruit can be sent to market at a time when completion is at a minimum, and the best price can be negotiated. Additionally, large scale agriculture has long understood that additional economic benefit can be attained if the harvesting periods of particular orchards are spread over longer periods of time inasmuch as the capital expenditures required to harvest and transport produce from the orchards can be spread over an extended period of time resulting in an overall lower cost for the final product by increasing the uniformity of production throughout the entire season.
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree hereof is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which are somewhat similar in their physical characteristics to the Mayfire nectarine tree[unpatented], but which is distinguished therefrom by producing fruit which are mature for harvesting and shipment approximately 10 days later than the Mayfire nectarine tree when grown under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.